I feel Like A Monster
by SpecOpsFrost7854
Summary: one-shot about Nicole. I may develop a longer plot about it. Rated T for blood and violence.


**Hey Bros, How's it doing? Here's FROST. Well, here's a two shot about our favorite mother Nicole Watterson. Inspired by the song Monster from Skillet.**

**I Feel Like A Monster**

It wasn't a normal day at Elmore, at least not to Nicole Watterson. She was at the psychologist, she had to go, her anger issues went too far this time. The law apologized her and let her go get some help. She was sitting there, explaining everything to the doc sitting at her side of the cold and claustrophobic office.

"And that's why I anger so easily doctor" Confessed her burring her face in her hands. She felt guilty for Richard; he was at the hospital because of her after all. She didn't want to get angry anymore, it was enough of her enough of this monster.

"Well Mrs. Watterson, for what I heard, I think the best thing I can do for you is to make you take this pills" Explaining the doctor, handling Nicole a brown bottle of pills, the text read _Happy pills: To make your mood the best._

"Doctor, I… I can't take drugs, it's… it's a bad example for my children, isn't there another way?" Hesitated Nicole biting her lip.

"Don't take them as drugs, Mrs. Watterson, take them as a way to control yourself, you have to take them every eight hours" Said the doctor ending his session with Nicole. She left the office and headed down the elevator, with her sights locked on the bottle of pills she held. While walking through reception the receptionist wished her luck.

**In the Watterson's home…**

Nicole opened the door gently and headed to the kitchen. There she saw her three children eating a mozzarella pizza.

"How was your session mom?" Asked Gumball smiling as he did most of the time. Nicole just gave him a quick grin.

"Did you learn to control yourself?" Asked Anais with a more serious look. Nicole was about to answer her daughter's question, but Darwin, who noticed the bottle of pills she was holding, interrupted her.

"Didn't you say drugs were bad Mrs. Mom?" Asked Darwin. The two other siblings looked at their mother shocked. Nicole didn't know what to answer, she took several moments to answer the question. She kneeled down to answer the question.

"You see kids, um… mommy needs to take this pills to not get mad." Answered her.

"But you said…" Started Gumball but was interrupted by Nicole who placed her hand in his mouth.

"I know what I said, but don't you think it's better a mom that doesn't anger because you broke the air?" Asked her. The three siblings looked at each other and then they said "Yes mom".

With that said Nicole took a glass of water and opened the bottle to pick up a pill.

"Ok Nicole, here goes nothing" Said she to herself and put the pill in her tongue and she drunk the glass of water, swallowing the pill.

Through the rest of the week Nicole was in a very good mood, she felt more relaxed, less stressed, and didn't have an anger attack. It was a paradise for her and the rest of people on Elmore. It was Saturday, 10:30 pm, Nicole entered the house with a smile as she always did since she started drink those pills. Soon she noticed there was no one to be found, because the other family members were at the hospital visiting Richard, and that the place was darker than it used to be.

"Welcome home dear" Welcomed her an angry and very familiar voice. Nicole jumped in fear and got in a kung-fu like attack form.

"Who are you? What are you doing in my house?" Asked Nicole trying to notice who said that. The voice then laughed for a few moments.

"What a silly question dear" Said the feminine voice, then it approached from the corner, revealing itself to be another Nicole, but this was a bit different. She had lizard-like pupils, sharp teeth, more wrinkles, it also was in a bad hygiene state and her arms were chained to her body. Her look was a raged one, that didn't seem to calm down. Nicole's eyes widened and she started to back up while her other self (I'll call her Nicole*) advanced towards her.

"Wha-What are you doing here? What d-d-do you want?" Asked Nicole frightened.

"You've been trying to hold me down since that doctor said you to drink those pills, but you know what? You can't hold me down! I AM YOU AND YOU CAN'T HOLD ME!" Yelled Nicole* breaking free of her restraints easily and pulling out a knife assassin's creed-style.

"What are you going to do?" Asked Nicole who was left without space to back up.

"I am going to be free" Said Nicole* as she tried to impale the knife on Nicole's skull, but failing as Nicole got out of the way in time.

Nicole* just angered more and jumped were Nicole was, trying to impale her again and failing. The knife got stuck in the floor and Nicole* tried to get it out. Nicole used this chance and punched Nicole* hard in the face, sending her against the couch. Nicole* got up and saw her nose was bleeding; her look then became more raged. She picked up the knife without problem and sprinted towards Nicole ready to slash. Nicole evaded all the slashes her other self was trying to land.

"Ja, all failed" Taunted Nicole, but then she saw that after all she got cut in the belly, arm and cheek. Then Nicole* tried to stab her again but Nicole held the arm with the knife as best as she could, but her other self was stronger than her. Nicole seeing no escape recurred to critical measures, she head butted Nicole*, making her drop the knife. Then Nicole ran to the kitchen to search for a weapon, but then Nicole* grabbed Nicole's head and started to smash it in the edge of the table. Nicole then punched her other self on the knee, making her retaliate. Nicole's forehead was bleeding now, and she had a very painful headache. Nicole* rushed over Nicole and bit her arm with her sharp teeth. Nicole screamed in pain and punched Nicole* in the face, then she hold her bad self to the floor and started to punch Nicole* on the face several times until she clawed her good self in the face and got up. Nicole escaped to the bathroom and closed the door. She seated down on the floor to rest.

"Ok, ok, this is just a bad dream" Said Nicole to herself. Then from nowhere an arm grabbed her from her shirt. It was Nicole*, now bleeding from mouth, nose, forehead and a black eye.

"This time it will end!" Yelled Nicole* ready to impale Nicole, who saw the bathroom's mirror, showing that there was only one Nicole, not hurt, but trying to impale herself. The blue cat tried to grab something, anything that could save her. Then she grabbed Richard's beard shaver and slashed it into her bad self's neck, killing her in five seconds. When Nicole* stopped bleeding from the neck, it faded. Nicole seated in her bed, shocked and crying, seeing how she was in the inside, a monster. She grabbed the bottle of pills and read it, in it said apart from the title: _warning! Can cause hallucinations._

"That's why I hate drugs" She said, throwing the bottle intro the trash can. Yes, she was a monster, but she was still her, no matter what.

**Well, yes, it was shitty ending, but it took effort to make. Please review with what you think about it. **


End file.
